Meu mais feliz Ano Novo
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: O que começou como uma virada do ano desastrosa, terminou como um sonho acordado. [OneShot][NaruxHina]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Não queria mesmo, acordar com um barulhento desses ia encher a paciência ¬¬.

- Fala normal / _"Pensamento" _/_ Contagem regressiva._

* * *

**Meu mais feliz Ano Novo.**

- Onegai Sakura-chan! - Berrou um jovem dos cabelos loiros espetados e dos olhos extremamente azuis, enquanto andava apressado atrás de uma jovem da sua mesma idade, perturbando a paz daquele lugar tranqüilo que era a vila de Konoha.

- Naruto! Me deixa em paz! Já disse que não! - Retrucou a jovem, que possuía os cabelos rosados e os olhos verdes esmeralda, enquanto tentava distanciar-se do loiro.

- Mas Sakura-chan... É só o ano novo! Cinco minutos! - Ele implorava tentando desviar a atenção da jovem para si mesmo.

- Não! Não vou passar o ano novo com você! Já disse! - Ela gritou, virando-se para ficar de frente para Naruto, com uma expressão muito irritada. - Agora pare me seguir!

- Mas... - Ele tentou, em vão, Sakura já se distanciava.

Ele ficou apenas a observá-la, muito triste. Então, iria passar mais uma virada de ano sozinho... Sem pais, sem amigos, sem garota... Essa era sua sina. Naruto suspirou, até quando teria que agüentar ficar sozinho? Pensava que talvez Sakura fosse aceitar seu pedido de passar a virada do ano comendo ramen com ele, mas fora muito ingênuo em pensar que a garota trocaria seu precioso Sasuke-kun por ele. _"Sasuke maldito!"._ Mesmo já estando com seus 19 anos, Naruto não conseguia deixar de lado a rivalidade com Sasuke, e muito menos o amor que sentia por sua ex-companheira de time, Sakura.

Ainda observava a silhueta do corpo de Sakura se distanciando, passando pelas ruas, quando ela finalmente desapareceu de sua vista. Sua expressão novamente ficou triste, mais triste do que nunca. Decidiu por dar uma volta ali mesmo, ainda era de tarde, faltavam ainda muitas horas para a virada do dia 31 de dezembro, e ele teria de se conformar em passar sozinho. Talvez o tio do ramen até lhe fizesse companhia.

Com tais pensamentos em mente, decidiu por passar o dia na rua, e esperar até dar a hora para ir ao Ichiraku, comemorar coisa que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de comemorar. Dirigiu-se até a praça, sentou-se em um banco, abaixou a cabeça e ficou a fitar o chão. Enquanto isso, atrás de uma das arvores da praça, uma jovem observava o ninja loiro. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos e azulados, com duas mexas maiores que caíam pelo rosto, modelando-o, enquanto que seus olhos eram de um tom branco perolado.

Ela observava parada a cena de Naruto sentado ao banco sozinho, provavelmente Sakura havia dispensado-o_. "Pobre Naruto-kun..."_ Ela pensava enquanto remexia-se em seu esconderijo. Sempre soube que Naruto fora uma pessoa extremamente sozinha durante toda a vida dele, mas mesmo assim ele ainda preservava aquela aura de menino brincalhão e extrovertido, sempre gritando e dando chiliques. Aquele sim era o Naruto que Hinata tanto admirava, que era seu modelo de vida, e não aquele Naruto tristonho que se deixa levar por uma rejeição.

Ela tinha vontade de ir até lá lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, dizer-lhe tudo o que percorria em sua mente, dizer o quanto... O quanto mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda o amava. Amava-o do jeito que ele era, amava-o pelo que ele tornara-se, amava-o pelo grande ninja e grande pessoa que ele sempre se mostrava em todos os momentos. Tinha vontade, mas mesmo depois de tantos anos sua personalidade ainda conservara-se a mesma, era a tímida Hinata. Nunca teria a coragem suficiente para ir até lá e dizer tudo o que se passava em sua mente dês de que ela era apenas uma adolescente apaixonada.

Já estava ficando com o coração partido em ficar ali escondida observando a pessoa que mais lhe era cara, a pessoa que mais se importava ali, triste e sozinha. Saiu de seu esconderijo e aproveitou que Naruto estava de cabeça baixa. Passou em frente ao banco do loiro, sem projetar nenhum pio, quieta e sorrateira como uma cobra.

Naruto por outro lado, percebeu que alguém passava ali, sem levantar a cabeça, olhou de esguelha e reconheceu aquela cabeleira azulada de Hinata. Enquanto ela ja considerava-se vitoriosa por ter conseguido passar sem que Naruto a percebesse, ela sentiu sem pulso ser segurado. Naruto estendia sua mão, encontrando o pulso de Hinata e o segurando com força, impedindo que ela andasse. Ela dirigiu seu olhar até ele, com as bochechas muito coradas, enquanto ele levantava sua cabeça vagarosamente para encará-la.

- Na-Naruto-kun... - Ela gaguejou muito baixo.

- Hinata-chan... - Ele respondeu, mais baixo ainda.

- O-o que foi...? - Perguntou ingênua, fazendo Naruto perceber que segurava sua mão. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que segurava o pulso da garota.

- Ahh... Gomen nasai! Eu não tinha percebido que estava te segurando! - Falou divertido, enquanto soltava a mão de Hinata e coçava sua cabeça com a outra mão, sorrindo maroto. Uma gota desceu da nuca de Hinata.

- Tudo bem... N-Naruto-kun... - Falou ficando ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

Naruto encarou-a por um bom tempo, como se nunca tivesse a visto antes, como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que ja tinha visto. Hinata percebeu e logo suas bochechas foram tomando uma cor muito avermelhada, ela sentia seu coração pulsar, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível para não passar mais vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria estar ali ao lado de seu Naruto-kun até se cansar.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não vai passar o ano novo com sua família? - Ele cortou o silêncio, voltando a realidade por alguns instantes e parando de encará-la.

- E-eu... Estava passeando... Minha família não liga para mim, N-Naruto-kun... Não sei onde... Onde vou passar a virada... - Falou batendo seus dois dedos indicadores, em sinal de vergonha, aquele gesto que somente Hyuuga Hinata sabia fazer.

Naruto a encarou mais ainda, agora ficando vidrado. Como aquele jeitinho meigo e doce de Hinata dava a ela seu charme, como ela ficava linda assim, Naruto não podia imaginá-la sendo diferente do que era, ele a admirava assim, como era. Ela percebeu novamente que Naruto a encarava, deu uma desculpa breve para poder sair logo dali, a vergonha sempre falava mais alto.

- Erm... E-eu tenho que ir, Na...Naruto-kun... - Falou apressada, atropelando as palavras e começando a andar com pressa para sair dali, porém um grito invadiu seus ouvidos e a fez parar de andar no mesmo segundo.

- ESPERA! HINATA-CHAN! - Naruto berrava, já em pé. Vendo que ela havia parado, caminhou até onde ela estava, alguns passos de distância do banco onde sentara. - Você não quer passar a virada comigo?! - Perguntou esperançoso e gritando alto, fazendo com que ela ficasse muito sem graça.

- Na-Naruto-kun, eu... Eu... Eu... - Ela não conseguia se concentrar para responder, estava completamente chocada, seu coração dava pulos de alegria, seus sentidos se perdiam e sua mente não conseguia mais pensar em nada que não fosse Naruto.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim! Como você está sozinha, e eu também, vamos aproveitar juntos! - Ele completou sem malícia, queria apenas uma companhia para passar a virada, não havia segundas intenções em seu convite. - Yosh, ainda está cedo, então o que acha de dar uma volta?

- H-hai... - Ela sussurrou, o bastante para que Naruto pudesse ficar feliz à ponto de ter ganho seu dia. Não poderia ter Sakura, mas pelo menos teria companhia.

Andaram o dia todo, aproveitaram o festival que estava tendo em Konoha na comemoração do final do ano e deram uma passada por lá. O dia todo na opinião de Naruto foi um desastre, quando tentou ganhar um bichinho de pelúcia para Hinata em um daqueles jogos de acertar o alvo com shurikens, errou todas e o dono como piedade lhe entregou um ursinho que era menor que sua palma da mão. Quando foram na montanha russa, Naruto gritou tanto nos ouvidos de Hinata que ela passou mal. Quando Naruto tentou colocar sua jaqueta em uma poça para Hinata passar, acabou caindo dentro dela e encharcando a jovem com a água que espirrou e quando entregou sua jaqueta para ela se aquecer, esqueceu-se de que esta também estava mais encharcada ainda. Quando tentaram fazer algo simples como tomar um sorvete, Naruto derrubou toda sua casquinha na roupa de Hinata quando se sentava à mesa.

No fim do dia, os dois saíam do local onde havia ocorrido o festival, Naruto preservava uma expressão ao mesmo tempo muito divertida e muito preocupada, havia estragado completamente o dia de Hinata, mas não podia negar que tinha se divertido ao lado dela. Enquanto Hinata preservava em seu rosto uma expressão ao mesmo tempo de vergonha pura e alegria total, apesar de não ter parecido, aquele tinha sido o melhor dia de sua vida.

Caminharam conversando, Naruto animadamente, sempre puxando assunto, e Hinata muito baixinho e vergonhoso, sempre cortando o assunto, mesmo sem querer. Falavam como o dia tinha sido ao mesmo tempo desastroso e ao mesmo tempo muito divertido. Chegaram à porta da mansão dos Hyuuga, Hinata virou-se para ficar de frente a Naruto, totalmente envergonhada.

- Na-naruto-kun, arigato pela companhia, eu me diverti hoje... C-com você... - Falou baixo, dirigindo seu olhar ao chão.

- Ah! Eu que agradeço Hinata-chan! Sua companhia foi o que me salvou de um dia chato! E gomen pelo estrago que eu causei, mas foi divertido! - Falou alegremente sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- N-não! Você não causou estrago nenhum! Eu me diverti muito... A-arigato...

- Então tudo bem! Venho aqui te pegar daqui a uma hora para passarmos a virada do ano!

- H-hai... Ja ne Naruto-kun. - Hinata ja preparava-se para entrar em casa, quando sentiu suas bochechas serem pressionadas com os lábios contorcidos de Naruto. Ela corou da cabeça aos pés instantaneamente, e quando olhou de novo, ele não estava mais lá. Colocou levemente sua mão sobre o local onde Naruto havia beijado sua bochecha e sorriu intensamente, entrando em casa logo em seguida. A felicidade que tomava conta de si era inexplicável.

Naruto caminhava até sua casa despreocupado, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto. Não sabia por que estava tão feliz, também não sabia por que tinha beijado Hinata, ele simplesmente teve... Vontade. Enquanto caminhava ele pensava no dia maravilhoso que teve com a Hyuuga, nunca tivera um dia assim com Sakura, com ela sempre acabava em briga e discussão, mas com Hinata era diferente. Ela não ligava para suas burrices e muito menos para sua falta de jeito. Ela gostava dele como ele era. E ele não era lá grande coisa.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho rápido, não queria atrasar-se nem um segundo para pegar Hinata em casa. Colocou a roupa que separou especialmente para aquela data, uma calça jeans escura com uma camiseta laranja meio queimado e tênis preto, penteou o cabelo, aprontou-se da melhor maneira possível. Antes de sair, deu uma olhadela no espelho de seu quarto e sorriu para si mesmo, estava... No ponto.

Saiu de casa apressado, faltavam apenas 5 minutos para dar a hora de ir pegar Hinata. Correu pelas ruas o mais rápido que pode, porque sua casa tinha que ser tão longe da mansão Hyuuga? Foi quando parou subitamente no meio da rua. Ficou parado estático, com uma expressão surpresa em sua face. Nada em volta projetava uma visão para se ficar surpreso, ele parecia estar surpreso consigo mesmo. Arregalava os olhos e sua boca permanecia entreaberta_. "O jeito que eu estou agindo... Nunca senti isso antes... Será que eu... Não, espera, eu sei! Eu estou apaixonado! Sim eu estou!"_ Concluiu em seus pensamentos enquanto voltava a correr.

Chegou ao portão de entrada dos Hyuuga, tocou a campainha e ajeitou suas vestes. Logo a porta se abriu, e de lá saiu a garota mais linda que Naruto já vira. Hinata usava um vestido preto de alcinhas e uma sandália prateada. Ela aproximou-se vergonhosa.

- Yo Hinata-chan! Você está linda! - Ele falou sorrindo enquanto a encarava dos pés à cabeça, admirando.

- Yo... Naruto-kun... A-arigato... Você também está... - Respondeu corando.

Ele então a segurou pelo braço e começou a correr com ela, estava quase na hora da virada do ano, faltavam apenas 20 minutos para meia noite, teriam que chegar o mais rápido possível no Ichiraku. Correram por um bom tempo, quando finalmente chegaram à barraquinha de ramen. Entraram, Naruto perguntou as horas e o dono informou que faltavam apenas 15 minutos para meia noite. Os dois sentaram-se ao balcão e pediram dois ramens, enquanto olhavam fixamente para um relógio preso à parede.

Comeram rápido, Hinata deu uma ultima olhadela no relógio que marcava 10 para meia noite. Naruto convidou Hinata para ia lá para fora, para poderem ver os fogos de artifício. Sentaram-se em um banco em frente ao Ichiraku e ficaram conversando por um tempo, admirando os fogos coloridos que iluminavam o céu, a noite estava maravilhosa. Assim que Naruto olhou pela última vez no relógio em seu pulso, notou que faltavam apenas 10 segundos. Ele pensou então que aquela seria a hora perfeita pra confessar a Hinata sua mais recente descoberta, iria se declarar.

_Dez._

- Hinata-chan! - Ele chamou, ela dirigiu seu olhar para ele. - Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

_Nove._

- É que eu... Eu... - Por algum motivo ele não conseguia pronunciar as palavras, estava com medo de ser rejeitado, ele não sabia se depois de todos esses anos não notando o amor de Hinata e ainda a rejeitando quando finalmente descobriu por causa de Sakura, será que ela ainda o amava?

_Oito._

Só teria um jeito de descobrir. Naruto nunca pensou ficar com tanta vergonha, pensou poder falar tudo com muita calma, ele nunca fora nervoso. Mas enquanto encarava os olhos de Hinata ele sentia seu coração pular, sentia seus sentidos se perderem, sentia suar frio, sentia toda a sua coragem ir em bora.

_Sete._

Ele nunca pensou sentir-se assim, era uma sensação tão boa, que ele acabou se esquecendo do que iria dizer, se perdeu naquele olhar perolado que encarava fundo nos seus olhos, como era bom se sentir amado, Naruto nunca tinha presenciado tal sentimentos direcionado a ele, dês de que era uma criança nunca se sentira amado, e agora ele estava experimentando esse sentimento tão maravilhoso.

_Seis._

Ele não só experimentava ser amado, ele também experimentava amar, amava com todas as suas forças aquela garota tímida que sempre esteve ao seu lado, aquela que ele sempre pensou ser nada mais que uma amiga, mas na verdade ela era, é, e sempre será aquela que o amava pelo que ele era.

_Cinco._

- Na-Naruto-kun... O que você ia me dizer? - Ela disse ficando extremamente incomodada com os olhares que Naruto lançava-lhe, sem terminar o que havia começado. Queria saber o que ele iria dizer-lhe, seu coração alimentava as esperanças de que talvez... Talvez ele fosse notá-la finalmente, que talvez ele se declarasse ali mesmo!

_Quatro._

Ela se puniu mentalmente por ter tais pensamentos, Naruto nunca a notara, não seria justo hoje e agora que ele a notaria. Naruto sempre amaria Sakura, e Hinata sabia disso, dar falsas esperanças ao seu coração era uma coisa que ela odiava fazer, assim ela ficaria mais triste ainda quando tudo o que Naruto fosse lhe dizer seria... Feliz Ano Novo?

_Três._

- Ah, é! Gomen... - E mais uma vez ele perdeu a coragem. Teria que dizer algo para disfarçar, a primeira coisa que lhe viria em mente. - Feliz Ano Novo! - Ele viu o semblante no rosto de Hinata entristecer-se mais do que nunca, ela sentia-se arrasada naquele momento. Ela sentiu lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem por seu rosto, e Naruto sentiu-se desmoronar por presenciar aquilo, teria que dizer...

_Dois._

- É... Digo... Tem mais uma coisa... - Ela olhou vagarosamente para cima, encontrando seu olhar com o dele, revelando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, Naruto sentiu seu coração dar pontadas por presenciar aquilo, com certeza, teria que dizer, não, ele queria dizer. Isso já bastava. Olhou mais uma vez em seu relógio. Um segundo! Faltava um segundo, era agora, ou nunca.

_Um._

- HINATA, EU TE AMO! - Ele berrou, atropelando as palavras. Hinata corou mais do que nunca, seu coração dava saltos de felicidade, sua mente se perdia, seus sentidos confundiam-se, ela não sabia mais onde estava, ou quem era. Naruto, se declarando? Ela sentiu-se perder as forças completamente, tudo ficou escuro, seu corpo caiu pesadamente sobre o colo de Naruto.

Ele sentiu um peso sobre si, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Hinata desmaiada em seu colo. Essa era a prova para Naruto, ela também o amava, mas nunca deixaria de ser a tímida Hinata que Naruto tanto amava.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Hinata-chan! - Ele disse, aproximando-se de seu rosto adormecido, encostando de leve seus lábios sobre os dela. Ela acordou no mesmo instante. Quando percebeu que havia sido beijada por Naruto, sentiu-se nos céus, sentia seu coração saindo pelo peito, uma felicidade extrema invadia seu coração, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi retribuir o pequeno e leve beijo.

E assim, o ano virou, assim como as vidas de Naruto e Hinata. Esse prometia ser um ano cheio de surpresas e felicidades, mas nenhuma tão grande quanto a que Naruto sentia nesse momento, e tinha certeza de que Hinata sentia o mesmo.

- F-Feliz Ano Novo, Naruto...kun. – Ela falou muito corada devido ao momento anterior. – Eu... Eu... Eu... – Ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Naruto calou-a com seu dedo indicador, que se posicionava sobre os lábios dela.

- Não precisa dizer, eu já sei! – Disse divertido, abraçando Hinata para ver os últimos fogos daquela maravilhosa noite.

Tudo o que Naruto sempre quis e sempre sonhou, estava bem ali, ao seu alcance todo esse tempo. Tudo o que Hinata sempre quis e sempre sonhou, estava bem ali, em seus braços, finalmente. Aquele, com certeza, era o mais feliz ano novo dos dois, e seria _para sempre._

**Fim.**

* * *

**Eeeeee!! 2007!! To um pouquinho adiantada no ano novo, mas como amanha vou viajar xD não ia dar pra postar do dia 31 mesmo, então fica pra hoje mesmo! Ah, ja ta chegando também! E como eu não fiz nenhuma fic de Natal, aí vai a de Ano Novo, espero que tenham gostado dela!**

**Quer deixar meu ano novo mais feliz? Deixe uma review!  
Obrigada! **

**Feliz 2007 pra todo mundo! Que tudo de certo pra vcs, e bla bla bla xD.**

**Beijos! **


End file.
